¡Sonríe Shirochan!
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Toushiro está de mal humor porque Orihime está con Ulquiorra. Pero, mientras él se queda solo en casa, Aizen robará los regalos de debajo del árbol y todos culparán a Hitsugaya. Ahora, comenzará una carrera contra reloj para conseguir nuevamente regalos.


_¡Sonríe, Shiro-chan!_

**Hitsugaya's POV**

La nieve caía silenciosa en la ciudad de Karakura, los hermosos copos se posaban traviesos en las narices de los niños, haciéndoles estornudar, como si fuera una broma pesada de la Madre Naturaleza. Podía observar como todos jugaban con la nieve en el parque, divisaba sus siluetas a lo lejos. Ichigo y Rukia peleaban en una batalla de bolas de nieve contra Renji e Ishida. Aizen hablaba tranquilamente con el capitán de la primera división sobre sucesos de batalla. Tranquilidad, demasiada tranquilidad para ser quién es, seguro que había planeado algo. A lo lejos podía ver como Grimmjow y Nnoitra iban de babosos detrás de Nelliel. Ulquiorra y Orihime patinaban tranquilamente junto a Gin y Rangiku… ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos? No era capaz de ver qué gracia tenía todo aquello, todos estaban en parejas menos él, ¡hasta Urahara andaba con Yoruichi tomando un chocolate caliente en una cafetería! Todo aquello por rechazar a Momo e incluso a Karin, llevándose una paliza por parte de Ichigo por esta última, pero la vida era así, no siempre tenemos lo que deseamos.

Solté un bufido enfadado al cristal al ver acercarse a Ulquiorra y Orihime, ella era el único regalo de navidad que deseaba para navidad, pero como dije anteriormente, no siempre tenemos lo que queremos. Ella era un sol que iluminaba hasta el más recóndito y oscuro de los rincones, exactamente como pasó con Ulquiorra. Cuándo Inoue volvió de Hueco Mundo quise expresarle cuanto me alegraba por verla de nuevo, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad. Su corazón estaba destrozado por todo lo sucedido y por la supuesta muerte de ''él'', nunca tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a ella.

Cuando Cifer volvió el corazón de Orihime volvió a latir, mientras el mío se congelaba cada vez más y más por aquello. Vi a Orihime alzar la mano saludándome, abrí la ventana contra la que estaba apoyado y agudicé el oído para entender lo que ella gritaba.

—¡Toshiro-kuuun! ¿No quieres bajar? ¡Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho!—gritó ella intentando que su voz me alcanzase. Cuando iba a contestar recibí una mirada inexpresiva de Ulquiorra, pero esta vez había un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Él lo sabía, sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Orihime. Su mirada bastó para decirme que no me acercara a ella, que solo la dañaría y destrozaría el mundo de fantasía en el que Inoue vivía.

Cerré de nuevo la ventana y me recosté contra el cristal, no quería observar la escena que ocurría allí abajo, porque sabía lo que Ulquiorra había estaba haciendo. Le estaba restregando en la cara que Orihime era suya y que nunca podría aspirar a ella, nunca. Por primera vez me percaté de la falta de los regalos debajo del árbol de Navidad. Algo normal en estas fechas, claro, solo faltaban todos los regalos debajo del árbol… Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿cómo que no estaban los regalos? Los busqué por todas la habitaciones pero nada, ¿dónde estaban los malditos regalos? Me estresé sobremanera, ¿qué les diría a todos cuando volvieran? Desde luego pensarían que él era el culpable, y no soportaría ver la cara de decepción en las lindas facciones de Orihime. No, no lo soportaría. Debía hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Escuchaba las voces de todos en el pasillo, ya no quedaba tiempo.

—Nee, Shiro-chan, ¿pasa algo?—preguntó Unohana detrás de mí con una de sus escalofriantes sonrisas.

Salté como una pelota del susto, ¿cómo no me había percatado de su presencia? ¡Estaba tan estresado por los regalos que ni siquiera pude verla entrar! Y ahora podía ver la puerta abriéndose, a todos entrando… y mirando el árbol de Navidad vacío. Aizen ya no estaba, había desaparecido. La cara de Orihime se oscureció incluso más que la de todos, pude observar una mirada reprobatoria por parte Ulquiorra y como de los ojos de Orihime caían lágrimas. Caminó un poco hacia donde Unohana y yo estábamos.

—Toshiro… ¿Tú te llevaste los regalos?—me preguntó ella, mirándome a la cara con sus ojos desbordados de lágrimas, retrocedí un poco incapaz de dejar de mirar aquella bella mujer, que se apagaba por momentos.

—Yo… —era incapaz de contestar, las palabras no me salían.

—No creo que haya sido Shiro-chan, él tiene un corazón noble, no es tan despiadado como para robarnos la Navidad—intercedió por mí Unohana.

—Pero… él era el único que se encontraba presente…—habló esta vez Ichigo.

Parece ser que yo era el único que se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de Aizen, o eso creía.

—¿Dónde está Aizen?—inquirió Rukia inspeccionando el lugar.—Pero que…

Ninguno salíamos de nuestro asombro, Rukia había encontrado un dibujo/carta mal hecho que probaba mi inocencia.

''_Si estáis leyendo esto es porque os habéis fijado ya en lo que me he llevado. ¿Creíais que de verdad estaba aquí por diversión?, ¿humildad quizás? Error, he estado observando cada paso que dabais, shinigamis. Ahora todos vuestros regalos son míos, ¡Muahahahaha! ¡A ver qué hacéis ahora, idiotas!_

_P.D: ¿Le echasteis las culpas al pobre de Toushiro-kun verdad? Cuánto odio a ese niñato…_

Leyó Rukia en voz alta, nuestras caras lo decían todo, ¿cómo había sido capaz? Era Aizen después de todo, pero ninguno creíamos que sería capaz de algo así. Todos se disculparon por pensar que yo era el culpable, pero al fin y al cabo todas las sospechas llevaban a mí. Faltaba tan solo 1 día para Navidad y nadie tenía hechos sus regalos, ahora comenzaba la verdadera carrera para encontrarlos.

**Fin Hitsugaya's POV.**

**Unohana's POV.**

Por más que lo pensaba no se me ocurría nada que regalarle a Toushiro, tenía que ser algo que de verdad le sirviera. Pero… ¿qué necesitaba que no tuviera? Lo único que le faltaba era felicidad, pero eso no podía regalarse… ¿o sí?

Podía ver como se pasaba horas y horas mirando por la ventana la nieve caer, pensando. Lo único que traía luz a su mirada tenía nombre y apellido, pero lamentablemente para el pequeño, ya tenía dueño. Inoue Orihime se sentaba ocasionalmente al lado del capitán, para ver que encontraba de interesante en la nieve, pero al final, terminaba contándole raras historias sobre que los duendecillos verdes conquistarán el mundo. Pero lo raro es que Shiro-chan se ríe con ella, con los demás se enfadaría por decir tales estupideces, pero con ella era diferente.

Cuando Orihime se marchaba, la cara de Hitsugaya perdía ese brillo en su mirada y continuaba observando la nieve caer. Lo único que le faltaba a ese chico era felicidad, ¿pero cómo entregársela? Recordó algo que un paciente le dijo una vez, _''Nunca es tarde para sonreír y enamorarse''_, meditó bien esas sabias palabras y fue en busca de su regalo…

**Fin Unohana's POV.**

_Al día siguiente…_

La noche había caído y todo estaba adornado ya, la mesa puesta y todos estábamos alistados para la cena de Nochebuena. Las chicas se pusieron elegantes vestidos y los hombres, muchos a petición de sus novias, no tuvieron más remedio que usar trajes.

La cena comenzó y todos se dispusieron a comer. Hubo risas, enfados e incluso alguna que otra lágrima, pero como llegó, la cena terminó. Ya casi caían las doce y todos comenzaron a entregarse sus regalos.

Ulquiorra le regaló a Orihime un bello collar de diamantes y esmeraldas, que colocó con suma delicadeza y precisión. Rukia le regaló a Ichigo una camiseta que decía ''F*ck You'' en letras mayúsculas y un beso en los labios. Hubo una pelea entre Nnoitra y Grimmjow pues los dos le habían regalada lo mismo a Nelliel, un conjunto de lencería de la sección de ''picardías'' pero al parecer a Nell no le molestó, si no que le agradó. Agradeció los regalos con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a cada uno. El ritual de entrega de regalos transcurrió hasta que solo quedaba uno por abrir, el de Toushiro.

Unohana lo depositó en sus manos y volvió a sentarse, esperando con tranquilidad la reacción de Hitsugaya al abrirlo. Era un regalo extraño y de por sí sin ningún valor, pero para Toushiro, era uno de los mejores regalos que le habían hecho en su vida.

El regalo consistía en un humilde frasco vacío, con un papel pegado en la tapa que rezaba lo siguiente:

''_Tal vez las Navidades no sean un tiempo feliz para ti, pero todo pasa mejor con una sonrisa. El contenido de este frasco es lo que tú quieras que sea, pero recuerda, ¡ese frasco está lleno de la felicidad de tus amigos!_

_Aprovecha el tirón de sus felicidad y sobre todo…_

_¡Sonríe Shiro-chan!_


End file.
